


Second

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen, Sorkinverse, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-10
Updated: 2005-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "The Wake-Up Call"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

What First Lady actually means is Second to The Job and she's known that for a very long time now. Some days she's okay with it, some days she's not, and on this day she's furious that she's been busted down to a level far beneath Every Other Thing In The World, and that she's right next to MS in the land of Annoying Things Jed Bartlet Wishes To Ignore.

She throws Doctor at him as if it outweighs President, plays Mother to his Child, but never says the words she wants to say:

I love you, please don't die.


End file.
